Marlene Dietrich
Marlene Dietrich, właśc. Marie Magdalene Dietrich, w Polsce znana też jako Marlena Dietrich (ur. 27 grudnia 1901 w Schöneberg (dziś dzielnica Berlina) - zm. 6 maja 1992 w Paryżu) – niemiecka aktorka i piosenkarka, obywatelka amerykańska. Pierwsze role zagrała już w latach 20., jednak dopiero film Błękitny anioł z 1930 roku przyniósł jej międzynarodowy rozgłos. Największe sukcesy filmowe osiągała w latach 1930–1935, kiedy współpracowała z austriackim reżyserem Josephem von Sternbergiem. Podczas II wojny światowej opowiedziała się przeciw III Rzeszy, występując na frontach dla amerykańskich żołnierzy. W kolejnych dekadach skupiła się na karierze estradowej. Ma na swoim koncie ponad 30 głównych kreacji filmowych. Jej najsłynniejsze filmy to Błękitny anioł, Maroko, Szanghaj Ekspres, Destry znowu w siodle, Świadek oskarżenia i Wyrok w Norymberdze. Dokonała ogromnej liczby nagrań płytowych. Przyczyniła się do spopularyzowania wojennego szlagieru „Lili Marleen”. Jej inne przeboje to m.in. „Falling in Love Again”, „Ich bin die fesche Lola”, „Johnny”, „The Boys in the Backroom” i „Where Have All the Flowers Gone”. Pozostaje jedną z najsłynniejszych aktorek XX wieku oraz ikoną kina. W 1999 roku trafiła na 9. miejsce listy najlepszych aktorek wszech czasów, skompilowanej przez Amerykański Instytut Filmowy. Życiorys Urodziła się w Berlinie, w zamożnej rodzinie mieszczańskiej, jej ojciec był berlińskim oficerem policji. Po ponownym zamążpójściu matki nie została oficjalnie adoptowana przez ojczyma i jej nazwisko nigdy nie brzmiało von Losch. Początkowo uczyła się gry na skrzypcach, w 1921 wstąpiła do szkoły teatralnej. Następnie zagrała niewielką rolę w swoim pierwszym filmie, Mały Napoleon. W 1923 roku wyszła za mąż za technika filmowego, Rudolfa Siebera. Dwa lata po zawarciu małżeństwa na świat przyszło ich jedyne dziecko, córka Maria. W latach 20. regularnie grała małe role w niemieckich filmach, a także sztukach teatralnych. Podczas wystawiania jednej z nich, zatytułowanej Zwei Krawatten, zwróciła uwagę austriackiego reżysera Josepha von Sternberga. Zaproponował on Marlenie rolę Loli-Loli w filmie Błękitny anioł (niem. Der blaue Engel). Nakręcony na przełomie 1929 i 1930 roku film okazał się ogromnym sukcesem i uczynił z młodej aktorki wielką gwiazdę. Piosenki wykonywane przez nią w filmie stały się przebojami, na czele z „Falling in Love Again”. Po sukcesie filmu Marlena Dietrich wyjechała do USA, by tam nakręcić film Maroko, który również wyreżyserował von Sternberg. W filmie tym została pokazana pierwsza w historii kina scena pocałunku lesbijskiego. Film odniósł wielki sukces i został bardzo dobrze oceniony przez krytykę. Otrzymał także cztery nominacje do Oscara, w tym dla Marleny Dietrich jako najlepszej aktorki pierwszoplanowej (była to pierwsza i ostatnia jej nominacja do tej nagrody). Kolejne filmy nakręcone z Josephem von Sternbergiem, jak Zniesławiona z 1931 roku (znany też jako X-27) czy Szanghaj Ekspres z 1932 również osiągnęły sukces komercyjny, stając się jednocześnie klasykami światowego kina. Marlena Dietrich była wówczas jedną z najpopularniejszych gwiazd kina, obok Grety Garbo. Ostatnim filmem Marleny wyreżyserowanym przez von Sternberga był Diabeł jest kobietą. Aktorka nawiązała później współpracę z innymi reżyserami i zagrała w kilku filmach, które nie dorównały jednak popularnością tym nakręconym z von Sternbergiem, m.in. Ogród Allaha z 1936 roku (był to pierwszy film Marleny nakręcony w kolorze) czy Eskapada(1937). Jednak w roku 1939 aktorka zagrała rolę Frenchy w westernie Destry znowu w siodle (ang. Destry Rides Again), który odniósł spory sukces. Marlenę chwalono za pokazanie się w nietypowej dla siebie, komediowej roli. Z tego filmu pochodzi również przebój „The Boys in the Backroom”. Sukcesem okazał się także kolejny film, Siedmiu grzeszników, choć następny, Płomień Nowego Orleanu nie spotkał się z uznaniem. Kolejne role nie przyniosły spodziewanego sukcesu. Wówczas aktorka, która głośno potępiała nazizm, zaangażowała się w pomoc dla żołnierzy amerykańskich na frontach II wojny światowej. Razem z innymi sławami tamtego okresu, m.in. gwiazdą telewizji Dannym Thomasem, w grudniu 1941 roku rozpoczęła występy dla amerykańskich oddziałów podczas specjalnych rewii. Wzięła także udział w nagraniu filmu Za wami, chłopcy, dedykowanego walczącym. Za wkład i poświęcenie w walce z nazistami dostała później od francuskiego rządu Komandorię Legii Honorowej. Po wojnie sporadycznie grała w filmach. Do jej najlepszych powojennych ról zalicza się kreacje w filmach Golden Earrings, Sprawy zagraniczne, Trema, Świadek oskarżenia i Wyrok w Norymberdze. W latach 50. i 60. skupiła się na karierze muzycznej, którą zapoczątkowała występem w Las Vegas. Dokonała wielu nagrań płytowych i gościła na estradach całego świata. W ramach swoich tras koncertowych odwiedziła takie kraje jak Brazylia, Argentyna, ZSRR, Polska, Szwecja, Australia czy Izrael. W występach towarzyszył jej kompozytor, a prywatnie wielki przyjaciel Burt Bacharach. Ponad 20-letnią karierę przerwał niefortunny wypadek w Sydney. Aktorka przewróciła się na scenie i złamała poważnie kość udową. Po długiej rehabilitacji zaniechała dalszych występów. Kolejne lata spędzała w odosobnieniu w swoim apartamencie w Paryżu. Wyjątek zrobiła jedynie w 1978 roku, by zagrać baronową von Semering w filmie Zwyczajny żigolo(w roli głównej wystąpił w tym filmie David Bowie ). Krótka scena, w której oparta o fortepian śpiewa tytułową piosenkę, to ostatni występ filmowy aktorki. Potem na kolejne kilkanaście lat zamknęła się w swoim paryskim mieszkaniu, bardzo rzadko przyjmując gości. W 1984 roku wzięła tylko udział w filmie dokumentalnym Marlena Maximiliana Schella, jej poświęconym, lecz nie wystąpiła na planie – w produkcji pojawia się tylko jej głos. Zmarła z powodu niewydolności nerek i serca w maju 1992 roku. Pochowana została w Berlinie. Życie prywatne Dietrich przez całe swoje życie wyszła za mąż tylko raz, w 1923 roku za Rudolfa Siebera. Z tego związku pochodzi jedyne dziecko aktorki, córka Maria. Mimo iż przez wiele następnych lat Marlena i jej mąż żyli osobno, formalnie ich związek trwał aż do śmierci Siebera w 1975 roku. Aktorka słynęła z kontrowersyjnych poglądów i zachowań. Otwarcie przyznawała się do swojego biseksualizmu. Miała romans m.in. z pisarką Mercedes de Acosta, pisarzem Ernestem Hemingwayem i aktorem Igo Symem. Jednak największą miłością jej życia, jak sama zawsze mówiła, był francuski aktor Jean Gabin. Po jego śmierci bardzo długo nosiła żałobę. Była zdeklarowaną antynazistką. Przed wojną regularnie odrzucała propozycje powrotu do Niemiec i grania w filmach dla Hitlera. Po wybuchu wojny wywołała wściekłość w Trzeciej Rzeszy, ponieważ opowiedziała się przeciwko swojej ojczyźnie. W Niemczech nienawidzono ją za to jeszcze przez wiele lat po wojnie. Podczas uroczystości w 100. rocznicę jej urodzin burmistrz Berlina, Klaus Wowereit, przeprosił aktorkę za to, że Niemcy nie docenili jej twórczości za życia. Za swój ulubiony film uważała Diabeł jest kobietą. Filmografia Filmy fabularne Filmy nieme Filmy dźwiękowe Filmy dokumentalne Zobacz też * Radosław Pazura Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji